Known navigation techniques and systems compare images of terrain taken from aircraft to data previously stored in databases of terrain imagery to find matches and, therefore, ascertain their locations. For example, some cruise missiles use a terrain contour matching system referred to as TERCOM. However, location solutions provided by such systems are inaccurate due to attitude ambiguities in imaging equipment.